


shadows in the twilight

by Kaellig, WTF_Espionage_2019



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, London, Post-Fallout, WTF Kombat 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Espionage_2019/pseuds/WTF_Espionage_2019
Summary: Они расстаются в Лондоне.





	shadows in the twilight

Они расстаются в Лондоне, после того, как Белая Вдова передаёт Лэйна МИ-6. Долг Ильзы оплачен, она свободна и в этот раз уверена, что в Секретную Службу больше не вернётся.

Бывшее начальство недвусмысленно намекает, что её больше не хотят видеть ни в Лондоне, ни вообще на территории Британских островов. Она и не ждала иного, но ей всё равно стоит немалого труда вежливо улыбнуться в ответ. Она будет скучать по этому городу, пусть и давно переставшему ощущаться как дом.

Ей разрешают остаться на одну ночь, и эту ночь они проводят с Итаном вдвоём — просто гуляя по набережным, по улицам, которые когда-то значили что-то для Ильзы. Шпионы не имеют права предаваться воспоминаниям о прошлом, но она больше не шпионка и сегодня позволяет себе окунуться в них с головой. 

Итан улыбается, слушая её истории, смеётся над самыми дурацкими из них, иногда перебивает и рассказывает что-то похожее из собственной прежней жизни — словно следуя негласным правилам, они ни разу не упоминают свою работу. Можно подумать, что она просто показывает ему любимый город и просто наслаждается его обществом, а вовсе не прощается с ними обоими — быть может, действительно навсегда.

К тому времени, когда небо начинает едва уловимо светлеть, они снова выходят к Темзе — и оказываются прямо напротив известного здания на набережной Альберта. Здания, которому Ильза отдала слишком многое.

Время, отведённое им двоим, почти истекло.

— Ты уже решила, чем займёшься дальше? — негромко спрашивает Итан.

Ильза с усилием отводит взгляд от штаб-квартиры МИ-6. Она знает, почему он задаёт этот вопрос именно теперь, и отчасти благодарна за это. Но она взрослая девочка, её не нужно жалеть, и уж Итану Ханту известно об этом больше кого угодно другого.

— Мир полон возможностей, Итан. Среди них обязательно найдётся что-нибудь и для меня.

— Может, даже, где-нибудь на другой стороне Атлантики?

Он произносит это с привычной мальчишеской улыбкой, придающей легкомысленный тон любым его словам, но Ильза уже научилась видеть сквозь неё.

— Ты же не думал, что я облегчу тебе задачу и расскажу, где меня найти? — лукаво усмехается она, но почти тут же становится серьёзной — и видит, как угасает улыбка Итана, становясь растерянной и надломленной. 

Они прощались уже однажды, в этом же самом городе. Два года — целую вечность — назад. Когда он успел стать для неё настолько важен? Впрочем — разве ответ на этот вопрос имеет какое-то значение?

Ильза вглядывается в его лицо, стараясь запомнить Итана именно таким — удивительно мягким и уязвимым. Наверное, таким его помнит и Джулия. 

А затем она кладёт ладонь ему на грудь, тёплую и твёрдую, и целует в губы, вкладывая в этот поцелуй всё то, чего они никогда не смогут сказать вслух. Возможно, ей не следует этого делать, возможно, есть демоны, которых не стоит выпускать наружу, возможно им обоим будет проще, если всё останется, как есть. Но…

Она открывает глаза, встречается с Итаном взглядом и знает, что всё сделала правильно. Он невесомо касается её лица костяшками пальцев и ободряюще улыбается. А затем она разворачивается и уходит в предрассветные сумерки, оставляя Итана бесплотной тенью за спиной и запрещая себе обернуться, и шаг её уверен и твёрд.

В мире всегда будут происходить вещи, которые будут требовать вмешательства Итана Ханта и его команды. Это неизбежно.

А Ильза… Если ему потребуется её помощь, он всегда сможет её найти. В этом она не сомневается.


End file.
